


Young and Beautiful

by Shirorinyuaru



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirorinyuaru/pseuds/Shirorinyuaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd had to wonder…Would Kevin always love him like he did now?  It was a question that plagued his mind constantly.  With his nails digging into the skin of his arms, he stood, making his way over to the window and sitting down on the sill, his head tilted up to the sky. The boy exhaled slowly, his eyes fluttering shut momentarily as he tried to will away the thoughts. They would not remove themselves from the tortured ebonette’s mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Beautiful

Edd sat on the edge of his bed, moonlight pouring in from his bedroom window. His curtains flowed towards him as the cool wind entered the room, licking his skin. He shivered slightly, running his hands over his arms, looking up at the full moon as its light radiated down onto his face. The ebonette had not been able to sleep as of late. Instead, he spent his nights up and at the edge of the bed, thinking about Kevin. He would replay the events of the day in his mind, reliving every touch, breath, and murmured word of affection his boyfriend had allowed him. It was absolutely perfect. He was absolutely perfect.

And yet.

Edd had to wonder…Would Kevin always love him like he did now? It was a question that plagued his mind constantly. With his nails digging into the skin of his arms, he stood, making his way over to the window and sitting down on the sill, his head tilted up to the sky. The boy exhaled slowly, his eyes fluttering shut momentarily as he tried to will away the thoughts. They would not remove themselves from the tortured ebonette’s mind.  
~  
Kevin paced around his room in silence, gnawing on his lower lip, focused on his thoughts. The ginger’s clock read 1:00 AM, and yet he could hardly imagine sleeping at this moment in time. Instead, his imagination wandered to Edd. Day after day, he had noticed that whenever he would complement his boyfriend, Double D would seem delighted for a few swift seconds before the light in his eyes dulled and he seemed more down than he was before. Kevin was worried that something was bothering Edd. Tonight, he decided, he would sneak into the dork’s room and crawl into bed with him. He’d ask him what was up when Edd awakened. 

With that final decision, Kevin moved to his closet and changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a tank before throwing on a leather jacket and grabbing his hat. He checked himself over in the mirror, fixing his jacket. With a final sigh, he slipped on his shoes and slipped out of his room, making his way down the stairs and outside, walking over to Edd’s silently.  
~  
Edd was still focused on the moon. He sighed and murmured a few lyrics from one of his favorite songs. “Will you still love me when I’m no longer young and beautiful?” he asked out loud to no one in particular. He knew Kevin was tucked away in his bed, sleeping away the night, safe and sound, without any knowledge of Edd’s behavior. For some reason, that upset Edd even more and he pulled his knees to his chest, trying again, “Will you still love me when I’ve got nothing but my aching soul?” he asked louder, letting out a shuddering breath. 

Kevin had heard Edd and stood in shock, looking up at his boyfriend. So that was it…He had been concerned about Kevin’s feelings for him. Edd was worrying over something that he didn’t need to, for the ginger was madly in love with the dork, and that wouldn’t change no matter how many years passed, how they aged, or how they changed. Edd would always be his dork, and Kevin would always be Edd’s jock. Kevin just needed to make sure that Edd knew that at this point.

With that, he climbed up the tree next to Edd’s window and sprawled himself out against one of the branches right in front of his boyfriend. Kevin knew that the ebonette was too focused on his thoughts and the light of the moon to notice his presence, so he wracked his head for a way to get his attention without scaring the poor boy. At the same time, he wanted to use this moment to reassure his boyfriend that the ginger would always love him. He found the perfect way and began to quietly sing lyrics of the same song to Edd.

“I’ve seen the world, lit up as my stage now. Channeling angels in, the new age now. Hot summer days, rock and roll…” Kevin began, eyes locked on Edd’s figure, his emotions pouring from just his gaze.

Edd was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a soft voice that seemed to be serenading him. He snapped his head to Kevin’s figure, his mouth falling open slightly as his eyes met the ginger’s fiery gaze. His voice caught in his throat and all he could do was stare as his lover tried to reassure him with the very same song he had been quoting earlier. Slowly, he began to smile as Kevin halted his singing, looking up at Edd hopefully. 

The ebonette decided it was his turn to try a hand at singing to Kevin, “The way you’d play for me at your show, and all the ways I got to know your pretty face and electric soul.” He murmured softly in his singing voice, holding out his hand to Kevin. 

Kevin took Double D’s hand and stepped through the window just as the boy moved away from the sill, only to pull him in. The jock tugged Edd into his arms, holding him tightly and kissing his head. “I promise I’ll love you no matter what we face, Dork.” He whispered lovingly, stroking the soft, dark hair of his lover gently, “That will never change. It doesn’t matter how many years pass, what age does to us physically, or how we change mentally and emotionally. I swear to you that I’m not going anywhere and no one, not even you, can make me go back on that promise.” 

Edd clung to Kevin, trembling in his lover’s arms. He needed to believe Kevin’s words; he wanted to believe everything that his boyfriend was telling him. However, he needed more solid proof; something physical. “Prove it to me…” Double D breathed quietly, pressing a kiss to Kevin’s neck. He prayed to God that Kevin would understand what he was getting at, for he didn’t want to say what he wanted out loud. He was already too nervous about asking for it indirectly to even dare try to flat out say the words.

Luckily for Eddward, Kevin caught on immediately. His breath caught in his throat and he tightened his grip on the smaller male. “Are you sure about this, Double D?” The ginger questioned hesitantly, running his hands down Edd’s back to his rear, resting his hands there gently before continuing, “We don’t need to do this if you’re not ready, you know…I don’t want you to do this if you’re not ready.” Kevin whispered, pressing hot wet kisses to Edd’s neck and jaw.

The second he felt hands on his ass, Edd swallowed thickly, nodding. “I’m ready for this, Kevin. I can certainly assure you of that. I’ve been considering this for a while and…” He paused, anxiously pulling his lover away from his own neck to look him in the eye. Double D leaned forward, his lips centimeters from the ginger’s as he breathed hotly, “I suppose you could say I’ve been ready for a while.” 

The moment Edd finished his response; Kevin yanked him forward, roughly pressing their lips together. Within seconds, tongues were tangling together, hot breath was being transferred between the two, and moans pierced the silence surrounding the two. Edd slid his hands under Kevin’s jacket, pushing it off of the other boy’s shoulders. Kevin let it drop to the floor, placing his hands on either side of Edd’s face, gently holding him there as he nipped on the ebonette’s lower lip, tugging it. 

Double D whined, rocking his hips desperately into Kevin’s. He was already annoyed with the amount of clothing on the both of them and shoved the ginger away for a moment before removing his shirt and tossing it to the side. As embarrassed as he was to be bare in front of Kevin, he knew that his lover would reassure him no matter what. There was also the fact that he was too turned on at the moment to care. 

Kevin chuckled and removed his tank top, tossing it over by Edd’s shirt. Once the offensive article of clothing was away from his body, he took a moment to run his eyes over his dork’s naked torso. He growled in approval before tugging Edd back to him, devouring the ebonette’s mouth with his own. The ginger explored his boyfriend’s hot cavern, his brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to memorize the dork’s taste. Without breaking the kiss, Kevin swept Edd off of his feet and carried him back to the bed, tossing him down on it before crawling on top of him. Kevin administered kisses and careful bites all over the pale and perfect skin of Edd’s torso, reveling in every gasp and moan that escaped his boyfriend’s mouth. Suddenly, his pants were far too tight for his liking and he furiously worked at the buttons and zipper, ripping off the jeans and tossing them to the side, panting.

Double D took this moment to scan over Kevin’s half naked torso. He bit his lower lip as his eyes clouded over with the lust he was feeling at that moment. The ebonette groaned and ran a hand down Kevin’s chest, licking his lower lip. He had never seen such a beautiful sight as this one. His boyfriend on top of him as he lay practically helpless on the bed, counting down the moments until he would be gripping onto the sheets, eyes screwed tight, arching his back as Kevin hammered into him. The thought itself almost made Edd orgasm right there. He had to contain himself or he would never last. The frail boy swallowed dryly, his breathing uneven as well. 

Kevin noticed immediately how worked up Edd was getting and smiled, taking a moment to stroke Edd’s cheek, earning a whimper from his boyfriend. He felt bad for getting him so worked up and leaned down once more, peppering kisses all across Edd’s torso as his hands sought out the button and zipper to Double D’s pants. Within moments, the dork’s pants were open and being tugged off of his body. The ebonette had no qualms helping Kevin remove the article of clothing, and watched with satisfaction as they were thrown clear across the room. The ginger gently tugged down Edd’s boxer briefs, setting his hardened member free. He stilled for a moment, admiring his boyfriend’s size before sucking in a breath and looking back up at Edd, biting his lip and asking yet again, “Is this okay?”

Edd nodded quickly, his breath coming out in short pants. “Yes,” he breathed, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace, “Please continue, Kevin.” The boy could hear his heartbeat in his ears as it raced twice as fast as his breathing. He was hot and hopelessly turned on, in desperate need of release. The thought of Kevin sucking him off made him go crazy, but he would not make a fool of himself by finishing early. The ebonette would hold off for as long as possible before blowing his load.

Kevin nodded slowly before trailing his tongue up Edd’s shaft, his eyes locked with his boyfriend’s. He watched with interest as Edd breathed in sharply, shutting his eyes and clenching his teeth, his hands slamming down onto the bed as he gripped the sheets, trying desperately not to buck upwards. Kevin smirked, so the dork was going to try to keep control of himself. Needless to say, the ginger took that as a challenge and slowly and teasingly wrapped his lips around the head of Double D’s member, running his tongue along it. The ginger placed his hands on Edd’s hips, holding him there as he slowly took more of his lover into his own hot cavern, his tongue running along the underside of Double D’s shaft. Kevin groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he began to bob his head slowly, teasing Edd to no end. 

The ebonette let out a high pitched whine, desperately trying not to buck his hips. He didn’t want to harm Kevin or make him choke, but he was going so damn slow. “A-Ah, Kevin!” He cried out, digging his nails into the sheets of his bed, clenching his teeth, “Y-You’re s-such a tease! P-Please I…I want…”

The ginger pulled away for a moment, smirking at Edd as he crawled back up to give his boyfriend a kiss. “What do you want, Babe?” Kevin purred, biting his lower lip. “Gotta tell me or I won’t know.” The ginger added, running his thumb over Edd’s lip, gently pressing against it.

Edd shuddered and moaned, eyes on his boyfriend. God, he didn’t want to say it, but he knew that Kevin would not continue his administrations if he did not comply. The smaller boy took a deep breath and shut his eyes, saying it quickly and louder than he expected, “I want to feel you inside of me, Kevin!” The moment it came out of his mouth, his eyes opened wide and he clamped his hands over his mouth, bright red. 

Kevin grinned and straddled Edd’s hips, tugging slowly at his own boxers. “Yeah, Babe? That’s what you want?” He asked quietly, sliding them down to his knees before moving away from his boyfriend to kick them off. When he was done, he removed Edd’s briefs as well and pressed the index and middle finger of his left hand to his dork’s lips, murmuring a quick command, “Suck…” before removing his hat and revealing a condom from under it. He had taken to carrying one there, just in case Edd had finally decided to take the big step. Kevin was glad he had remembered to bring it and tore open the packet with his teeth as he watched the ebonette take his fingers into his mouth and suck obediently. The ginger groaned and removed the condom from its packaging, sliding it over his hard cock. 

Double D watched Kevin carefully as he placed the condom over his member. Kevin was big, and Edd knew this wouldn’t be the easiest or most pleasant experience in the world for the first part. However, he knew that his boyfriend would make sure he was alright. After all, Kevin would never hurt him on purpose, right? Right.

Once Kevin felt that his fingers were slick enough with Edd’s saliva, he pulled them out of his lover’s mouth and kissed him softly. “Turn over, Babe.” He murmured affectionately, watching as Edd moved onto his hands and knees, his ass up in the air. Kevin practically came right there at the marvelous sight of his boyfriend in such a compromising position. Carefully, he pressed one finger to Edd’s opening, sucking in a breath. “Okay, I’m gunna start prepping you now.” He whispered, putting his right hand on his boyfriend’s hip, carefully pressing his index finger of his left hand into Edd’s opening. 

Edd knew it would be uncomfortable, but this was simply downright awkward. He tried his best to relax as Kevin worked his finger into his bum, swallowing thickly. He gripped onto the sheets again and shut his eyes. After a few moments of Kevin working the finger in and out, it began to feel a bit better. Then, a second finger was added and he had to adjust once more, and before he knew it a third finger was working its way smoothly in and out of his ass. Double D could no longer wait and let out a breath, “I’m ready, Kevin…” he murmured, biting his lip.

When Edd told the ginger that he was ready, Kevin pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Double D’s entrance. “Alright…I’m going to go slow, okay?” He whispered lovingly, rubbing his hands reassuringly up and down Edd’s hips before gripping onto them as he slid in slowly. It was so tight…so fucking tight, and Kevin was loving every moment of it.

Edd winced at the discomfort Kevin entering him brought. He knew it would take a moment to adjust, but this was nothing like three fingers slipping in and out of him. Kevin was big, and it took everything Double D had not to cry out. Instead, he tightened his grip on the sheets, his knuckles white. “A-Ah..” He gasped, trembling.

Kevin waited until he was completely sheathed to comfort Edd, running his hands up and down his back. “Shh, Babe, it’ll get better in a second I promise.” Kevin continued to murmur soothing words to him, trying his hardest to stay in control. His lover was so tight, and all he wanted to do was ram into him a good few times before blowing his load. However, he would wait. After all, he didn’t want Edd to be in pain for his first time.

Edd panted and kept himself relaxed to the best of his ability, sighing in relief when the discomfort subsided. “Alright, Kevin, you can move now…” Double D murmured, releasing his tight hold on the bed sheets. 

Kevin nodded in response and gripped onto his lover’s hips once more, beginning to thrust into Edd at a slow pace. The ginger groaned as his member slipped in and out of Edd’s ass. He couldn’t control himself for long and was soon slamming himself into Double D without mercy, muttering curses and gasping for air, pulling Edd’s hips back to meet his cock with each thrust. 

Edd whined and slid a hand between his legs to pump his own, throbbing member. “Ah, yes! Right there!” He cried, rocking his hips into Kevin. With each thrust, Edd grew closer and closer to orgasm. Soon, he couldn’t contain himself and cried out loudly, “Kevin!” as his vision went white and his cum shot onto his sheets.

Kevin groaned and slammed into Edd a few more times before letting out a strangled cry and cumming, collapsing on top of his boyfriend. He moaned, absolutely spent, and pulled out, panting. The ginger didn’t want to get up, but reluctantly rolled off of Edd, knowing that his weight on the frail boy was not a good idea. Kevin looked over at his boyfriend and smiled tiredly, taking a moment before standing up to throw away the condom.

Edd watched Kevin quietly as he went about his business, too exhausted to move. “Sticky, sticky, sticky.” He murmured, too lazy to clean himself off for once. 

Kevin chuckled and grabbed a pack of wet wipes from Double D’s desk, walking over to the bed and sitting down, cleaning Edd up himself before tossing the wipes in the trash and laying down next to his lover. “G’night, Double D.” The ginger whispered, kissing his boyfriend’s head, watching the poor boy practically pass out in a moment’s notice.

Sighing, Kevin watched Edd sleep for a long while before stroking his cheek and whispering, “He’s my sun…He makes me shine like diamonds.” With that, he shut his eyes and pulled Edd close, falling into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and posted it to my tumblr. However, I completely forgot to post it here! I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
